Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -20\% \times -0.88 \times 0.6 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.88 \times 100\% = -88\%$ $ 0.6 \times 100\% = 60\%$ Now we have: $ -20\% \times -88\% \times 60\% = {?} $ $ -20\% \times -88\% \times 60\% = 10.56 \% $